Power pedestals are typically free-standing outdoor electrical enclosures and are well known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,089,747 and 6,844,716, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. The power pedestals can provide a utility power distribution for certain target devices such as marine or recreational vehicles. Known power pedestals include one or more circuit breakers and power receptacles that can be used to provide power to the target devices. The power pedestals include one or more circuit interrupters breakers such as ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) that provide ground fault protection for the power receptacles.